No Seas Tan Cruel
by jajazita
Summary: El amor lo cura todo, incluso los enojos. Huddy sex!


House miró a Cuddy con cierto aire arrogante….

-Sal de mi oficina ahora! – gritó Cuddy con gran enojo –No puede ser que un empleado de este hospital me trate de tal forma!

-Estas confundiendo las cosas- dijo House en tono burlesco- Soy tu esposo recuerdas?- mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pues ya no más House, YA NO MAS! Y sal ahora mismo antes de que llame a seguridad-

House salió, no entendía como Cuddy por una broma tan simple se molestara tanto, habían pasado cosas peores, peores bromas, peores insultos, mucho peores.

Ya en casa, a las 8pm, House abrió con gran cuidado la puerta de la habitación, y sobre la cama vio a Cuddy, quien veía en la t.v. un programa de comedia pero que no le hacia gracia alguno en su rostro. Sin mas, House entró como si nada pasara, prendió la luz, se sentó en su orilla de la cama y comenzó a ponerse la pijama.

Se recostó como era costumbre con las manos por detrás de la cabeza sosteniéndose por la nuca y las piernas completamente estiradas. Cuddy seguía de lo más normal. Tenia ya puesta su pijama y sobre esta su bata de dormir.

-No crees que tenemos que hablar?- dijo Cuddy casi en silencio

-No

-Dejaras las cosas como están?

-Es lo mejor, después te pones muy dramática y no estoy yo para aguantar teatros.

-Como sea, solo no me veas cuando quieras sexo. Buenas noches- apago la luz y se acomodo en la cama lista para dormir.

-Espera, espera, espera! -prendio House la luz de su buro- Una cosa es estar enojados y otra cosa son nuestras necesidades como seres humanos que somos.

-Seguro quieres decir "mi necesidad por sexo contigo" –dijo entre risas, apagando de nuevo la luz.

-Como sea….son necesidades, y se que esta noche mueres por sexo, Lisa Cuddy- mientras acariciaba sus rizos, enredándolos entre sus dedos como tanto le gustaba.

-Lo siento, House. Ya es tarde, mañana hay mucho trabajo y….

- Vamos mujer! Siempre hay trabajo que hacer- dijo, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Se bien que quieres sexo conmigo, mueres de ganas

-No, House y ya basta, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es

-Ah! Difícil? Es decir, quieres sexo, pero no quieres perder, porque significaría que eres débil y obviamente no quieres tener esa imagen ante mi. "Lisa Cuddy pierde la batalla del sexo" – las risas de House eran ya carcajadas.

-Pues si! Muero por tener sexo contigo, muero ahora por hacértelo! Muero por estar encima de ti y después tú encima de mí. Sí, Greg House, muero por arañarte como tanto te gusta, muero por gritar tu nombre en pleno orgasmo, muero por hacerte el mejor sexo oral de la historia. Sí, House, muero!

-Y por que sigues diciendo que te mueres y no vienes aquí ahora mismo?

Lisa dio un salto, no era algo normal en ella. Algo paso en su cuerpo, en su interior, algo la invadió, nunca había actuado de esa forma, lanzarse casi desesperada al cuerpo de su marido por NECESIDAD de sexo! No era la misma Lisa de siempre, pero para placer de House, pudo torturarla un poco queriendo hacer las cosas un poco más lentas.

House le quito la bata tan lentamente que Cuddy no pudo resistir y ella misma comenzaba ya a quitarse la pijama

- No te la quites tu- le dijo House- Quiero hacerlo yo a mi manera

Cuddy sonrió, arrugo la nariz y la rozó en la frente del nefrólogo. Seguía con ese sentir que la invadió pero dejó que su marido tomara el ritmo, para su desgracia esta vez, un ritmo muy lento. Todo era parte del juego. House veía como Cuddy sentía esa desesperación y al hacerlo mas lento, esto le excitaba muchísimo.

House quitó con tal delicadeza la pijama de Cuddy, que en esta ocasión eran las mismas prendas quienes acariciaban su cuerpo, en lugar de las manos del nefrólogo. A Cuddy le encanto esa sensación de tener las manos de House cerca pero a la vez lejos, cerca quitándole la ropa, pero lejos sin siquiera tocarla…. Sentía que explotaba.

House lo hacía con cuidado, después de la blusa del pijama siguió el pantalón. Cuddy se puso de pie sobre la cama recargando las manos en la pared, para facilitarle el trabajo a su esposo.

House ya había quitado el pantalón, e hincado en la cama comenzó a besar la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Cuddy,

Casi por inercia Cuddy se dio vuelta recargando su espalda en la pared. House seguía de rodillas sobre cama. Este comenzó a besar el ombligo de su esposa rodeando su cintura con las manos, y tocando y apretando de veZ en cuando su trasero.

Bajo hasta la entrepierna dando besos muy suaves y provocando pequeños gemidos en Cuddy, utilizando su lengua muy poco, solo lo necesario para causar el mayor placer.

El corazón de Cuddy comenzó un palpitar desbocado al sentir la boca del nefrólogo recorrer cada rincón de su intimidad.

Cuddy no pudo más que arquear su espalda, y dar un gran gemido al sentir todo el placer que House le entregaba, cómo la lengua de su esposo entraba levemente en ella.

House aceleró el movimiento su boca succionando con más fuerza hasta que Cuddy llego al tan anhelado éxtasis, y él, al ver la reacción de su esposa, se excitó al igual que ella, solo con notar como ella tembló ante el placer que le otorgó su boca.

Se separó y elevó la mirada hacia Cuddy. Noto como esta recuperaba el aliento, ambos sonriero y, con un movimiento rápido, casi sin darse, cuenta cambiaron de posición, quedando House recostado con Cuddy sobre su cintura.

Cuddy recorrió su cuerpo con la nariz oliéndolo como a los dos les gustaba. Cuddy le lamió el torso, el cuello. Lamía y olía todo a la vez. Caricia, besos, sudor, era como embriagarse con su sabor.

Ella dio un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que House la penetro. Estaba lista para el vaivén. House tomo sus caderas, y la observó: lucia hermosa y además tenia frente a él lo que más amaba de ella, sus pechos.

Mientras el movimiento de caderas subía poco a poco House acariciaba los pechos de Cuddy produciendo en ella que subiera la intensidad de las llegadas. La endocrina se acercaba a él para que House pudiera acariciarlos mejor, a la vez que besarlos y lamerlos.

Las llegadas eran cada vez mas intensas… Cuddy comenzó a moverse en forma circular provocando mayor placer para los dos. Cuando los movimientos eran más intensos, ella solo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que House tomaba el control de sus caderas, haciendo que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Greg!- grito Cuddy- GREG!-grito aun mas fuerte

House solo disfrutaba del goce de su esposa, eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, sin separarse. La decana quedo recostada y House sobre ella. Cuddy rodeó la cintura del nefrólogo con sus piernas, queriendo hacer el mayor contacto posible, House comenzo a embestir un poco lento, cosa que torturó de nuevo a Cuddy. Esta clavo sus talones en la espalda de su esposo, para incitarlo a hacer las embestidas más fuertes.

El nefrólogo, entendió lo que Cuddy quería y de repente comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, moviendo sus caderas tan rápido como le era posible. Cuddy solo podía apretar las sabanas, echar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear la espalda. House notaba como su esposa llegaba poco a poco al orgasmo, y él igual.

-Mírame, Lisa-solo pudo decir- Mírame!

Cuddy apenas podía respirar mientras House seguía con el vaivén cada vez mas acelerado. Se miraron a los ojos, cuando los dos estaban en lo más alto, culminando el tan esperado orgasmo.

House la besó. Un beso pequeño, pero lento y excitante.

Después de varios minutos se recuperaron, se abrazaron muy juntos ya para dormir. Cuddy volteo hacia el y jugo con su nariz. House solo frunció el ceño.

-Aun quieres hablar de lo que paso en el hospital?- le dijo House en tono muy serio.

-No, después me pongo muy dramática y tendríamos que repetir esto y mañana hay que trabajar- respondió Cuddy entre risas.

-Como quieras. A mi no me importaría repetir- le dijo deslizando su mando por la entrepierna de la decana.

-Buenas noches, House.-dijo entre risas, quitando la mano del nefrólogo

-Buenas noches, Cuddy.- dijo él, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

FIN


End file.
